


Letters to Irene

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock asks irene adler for help, how does he tell john he loves him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock realizes he has feelings for John, he is unsure of how to tell him. To help deal with his feelings and to ask for help, Sherlock decides to write to Irene Adler. (This is the first chapter. I'll add more if people like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Irene

_Dear Irene,_

_I don’t express feelings often. Actually, I just don’t feel thing often. However, you beneath me, as I saw beneath you. Most believe you are dead, however I know that you are not. Whether or not you ever see this letter doesn’t matter. It is merely a place for me to write the words I cannot say aloud. You were one of the few people who knew about my flaw; my pressure point. The one who matters most to me though, is completely oblivious. If you haven’t guessed already, I am talking about John Watson. I seem to have gotten myself into a predicament. I have drowned in sentiment for John. Or as many say, I have fallen in "love" with him. As hard as I try, I cannot suppress these "feelings". So being that love and sexual desires seem to be your so called "area", I thought it best to write to you. Anyways, hope all is well in your new life._

_Sincerely,_

_Sherlock_

_P.s How do I ask John to "dinner"?_

_Dear Irene,_

_Things have become worse. John seems to think it’s no problem wearing his robe around all the time. However it is very distracting for me. He thinks he can just walk right into the room with no problem. It is starting to get in the way of my work. Why does my brain shut off when he walks into a room? Most the time I find John to be helpful, that is, I find him helpful when he is wearing clothes and not being a distraction. I think I’ll start wearing my sheet more. I can’t decide if this is because I want to lure him or get revenge. Anyways, hope all is well._

_Sincerely,_

_Sherlock_

_Dear Irene,_

_I still haven’t asked John if he wants dinner, however I eat dinner with him every night anyways. I started wearing my sheet more, but I guess I wore it too much because when we got to the third crime scene John told me that I needed to start wearing real clothes. I asked him if it was distracting him. He told me it was "inappropriate" attire for a crime scene. I guess that means I’ll just wear it around the flat now. Secretly I think that John is just distracted by my beauty. I’m not trying to sound vain, but I don’t have okay looks, they’ve come in handy over the years. I can’t seduce nearly everyone, even you. So why can’t I seduce John?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sherlock_

_Dear Irene,_

_I asked John out to dinner. He was surprised and asked if I was hungry. I told him I wasn’t and he asked me why I would want to go to dinner if I wasn’t hungry. I winked, but I don’t think he got it. Isn’t winking a normal thing? Isn’t it supposed to make me more human? I think I just freaked him out a bit. He said he wasn’t hungry and then disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night. I’m now unsure of how I should approach the situation. I wish John would just notice the obvious. Love is just science after all! As always, hope everything is well._

_Sincerely,_

_Sherlock_

 


End file.
